helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morozuka Kanami
|image = Kanami2019.jpg |caption = Morozuka Kanami, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present ( years) |label = (2004-2006) Good Factory Record (2006-2008) TN-Mix (2008-2012) Pony Canyon (2008-2012) Victor Entertainment (2012-2015) PICCOLO TOWN (2015–2018) |agency = (2004-2007) (2007-2015) (2015-present) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ciao Bella Cinquetti, |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = August 2, 2006 |graduate = August 2, 2018 |mcolor = Blue |debutsingle = Young DAYS!! |lastsingle = Nando Mo Nando Mo... |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160cm |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = October 13, 2007 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) is a Japanese actress and former idol. She is a former member of Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly known as THE Possible). She initially joined Hello! Project in June 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg, and later graduated from Hello! Project in 2007 when THE Possible was transferred to . History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2006 From June 7-13, Morozuka participated in the stage-play "Himeyuri no Hana wo Yurasu Kaze".Official Gekijyo Page 2007 On October 13, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg along with the other members of THE Possible. 2015 On April 1, she was transferred from to along with the other members of THE Possible. Shortly after, the group changed their name to Ciao Bella Cinquetti. 2018 On August 2, Ciao Bella Cinquetti disbanded and Morozuka graduated along with the other members. Personal Life Family= Morozuka has two older brothers. |-|Education= When Morozuka joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a third year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2007. |-|Friendships= Morozuka most notably got along best with Aoki Erina in Hello Pro Egg. |-|Nicknames= *'Mororin' (もろりん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Kanami' (かなみ): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Kanamin' (かなみん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) *'Nickname': Mororin (もろりん), Kanami (かなみ), Kanamin (かなみん) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Bloodtype': A *'Height': 160 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg **2007-10-13: Left *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2007-10-13: Transferred to **2015-04-01: Transferred to *'Ciao Bella Cinquetti Color:' Blue *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **Ciao Bella Cinquetti (2006–2018) ** (2009-2011) ** (2011-2012) **Team Makenki (2014-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Shopping, eating, playing, sleeping, dancing, doing nothing while watching the sky and listening to her favorite music *'Special Skills:' Sleeping anywhere, orderliness, stretching exercises, housework, funny expressions, losing things *'Likes:' Her Minnie Mouse Slippers *'Dislikes:' Studying *'Favorite Food:' Mango *'Least Favorite Food: '''Celery *'Favorite Colors:' Red, green, blue *'Favorite Animal': Raccoon dog *'Favorite Seasons:' Spring, winter *'Looks Up To''' Goto Maki Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) Featured Singles *2007.05.13 TAWAWA Natsu Bikini (TAWAWA　夏ビキニ) ( with THE Possible (Ose Kaede and Morozuka Kanami)) DVDs *2011.07.06 Motto Moromoro OK! (もっとモロモロOK！) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *① Be Possible! *Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 *6nenme Start! *2 Shiawase no Akashi *Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ *1116 *Alive 4 U!!!! |-|Singles= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! *Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie *High Tension! Wagga Jinsei! / Wadachi *Nando mo Nando mo... ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Select Concerts *2006.04.01 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) *2006.08.18 Tokito Ami Live '06 Natsu ~Bon Ake Hyper GIG~ (時東ぁみライブ '06夏 ～盆明けハイパーGIG～) TV Programs *2014-2018 The Girls Live Dramas *2006.07.02 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Eko Ken (道徳女子短大 エコ研) Theater *2006 Himeyuri no Hana wo Yurasu Kaze ( ひめゆりの花を揺らす風) *2006 CRY FOR HELP! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ ( CRY FOR HELP!～宇宙ステーション近くの売店にて～) Trivia *She compares herself to a raccoon dog. *Her favorite characters are Minnie Mouse, Hello Kitty and Mickey Mouse. See Also *Gallery:Morozuka Kanami Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Instagram es:Morozuka Kanami Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:1989 Births Category:November Births Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Blue Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Scorpio Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Snake